


Kylo Ren x Reader - Love Again

by Captainphasmaenthusiast



Series: Star Wars x Reader [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Its just too soft for me, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Nice, Kylo Ren is a good dad, Maybe even dady issues, RIP Kylo Rens ego, but mood tbh, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainphasmaenthusiast/pseuds/Captainphasmaenthusiast
Summary: Request:  Can you do a reader x kylo where he spares her life when he turns to the dark side and she finds out the next day shes pregnant, then years later he takes a village hostage and comes across the reader and his daughter he didn't know he hasA/N: I live for the Star Wars boys - and gals of course - having children, so I absolutely adored the idea of this fanfic! It isn’t as angsty as I wanted it to turn out, but be grateful, I’m sparing you this time. The timeline is a little bit off since Kylo is already the Supreme Leader, but Phasma is still alive. Just before anyone wants to point that out in the comments. Thank you for sending this request in, I hope you have a wonderful day!Pairing: Kylo Ren x ReaderSummary: As Kylo Ren turned to the dark side, he spared you, but unbeknownst to him left you behind with his child. After a few years of raising your daughter alone, he invades your village and is being made aware of the fact that his past is a constant companion.Warnings: Mention of murderWord count: 2.9K
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Star Wars x Reader [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Kylo Ren x Reader - Love Again

Your hair was damp from the pouring rain crashing down on you, as you dashed down the narrow streets of the small village, carrying your 5-year old daughter tightly in your arms. Blaster shots and piercing screams echoed through the humid air of the night, but you didn't look back. The only thing you cared about was getting your daughter to a safe place and not risking her getting hurt by the first order troops that just invaded your village.

Peering down the next alleyway you heard rough, almost mechanic, footsteps coming in your direction, and just as you turned around, you were met with an array of blasters pointed at you. You hastily let your daughter down and hid her behind you, staring daggers at the stormtroopers posted up against you. They weren't going to kill you, at least not yet, but you wouldn't let them take you. With the flick of your wrist, three of your opponents got thrown into the cement wall behind them, leaving the others in shock. However, before you could complete your next defense act, you got pinned down to the ground by some of the others, causing your daughter to let out a small scream.

"Take her to the Supreme Leader, he will be interested in seeing another force user on this godforsaken planet." A female voice, coming from a stormtrooper in a metallic uniform, who you assumed was the Captain of the group.

"What about the child?" Another one inquired stepping into your view as he grabbed the upper arm of Y/D/N. The Captain let out a slight huff that was strangely distorted by the voice modulator in her helmet.

"Take her too. If she's her offspring, she's probably going to develop some sort of gift too. He might like having a new, young apprentice." With that, she turned around, strutting back in the direction where she came from. Your captivators lifted you back on your feet, guiding you and your daughter in the same direction, as the Captain.

Being captured by the First Order wasn't the only thing that terrified you greatly, it was also the thought of who you had to meet - or rather reunite with. It was your former friend and lover Kylo Ren, who also was the father of your daughter. You haven't seen him in almost six years and your child didn't even know who he was, but you were sure that you would find him somewhere if you'd have to go to a ship of the First Order.

You liked to think back to the times where you two were inseparable. His parents were close friends of yours, so as they discovered that you were force-sensitive, they were delighted to let you train with Ben. This led to you joining him at the Jedi temple, where Luke Skywalker taught both of you the ways of the force. At first, you kept your feelings hidden, especially in front of your Master, but as time progressed, you couldn't keep your eyes - or hands for that matter - from each other.

Master Skywalker was probably aware of what was going on between you and his nephew, however, he chose to not say anything. Which made you flirt quite obvious sometimes, risking to catch the attention of some other students. He was completely infatuated with you and he was not afraid to show it. Every spare second, that you were allowed to spend together was being used to display his affection. Sometimes going even that for that you slept together, which led to you getting pregnant, without the knowledge of your master or your boyfriend.

It's not like you didn't want to tell him, but you were scared of his reaction since he seemed to fight for his uncle's attention and admiration every second of his training. Coming clean about your secret relationship would bring a grave issue to his and your Jedi training and you weren't ready to do that to him. So, you tried to hide it for a while.

One night he was standing right in the middle of your room, his appearance startling you to be completely awake. He was pushing out ragged breaths, sweating profusely and his hair was entirely disheveled. He told you what his uncle tried to do, but not in a calm and collected manner, but being filled with rage almost close to lashing out on you. You tried to reason with him but failed to convince him to calm down, causing him to storm out in rage. This night was one of the scariest nights you ever experienced. The man who you thought to be your true love, massacred a whole temple, but you. You were the only padawan to survive since he could've never touched you with any ill intent.

After this traumatic night, you did never look back. This village has been your home for the last few years, not contacting your family or the Resistance even once, too scared of what they might say. Even if it was hard, you started a new life, made new friends, and improved the circumstances for you and your daughter. She asked about who her father was quite often, but you would never tell her a distinct answer, always weaseling around the question. If other villagers would ask, you'd always tell him that he died after a critical sickness, which earned a lot of sorry glances. Somehow you always knew that you'd meet him again, and a part of you even hoped that you would, but you were still conflicted between still having feelings for him and wanting to strangle him.

Finally reaching your destination - a group of men cloaked in black -, you got pushed down on your knees in front of one that seemed to be their leader. Your daughter sniffled softly behind you, still being held by one of the troopers. The man in front of you turned, his black cloak flowing behind him as he stepped closer to you. The mask he was wearing gave you an eerie feeling, and you couldn't help but to slightly shake at the thought of what he might do to you.

"Who is that supposed to be?" His dark, broody voice sounded way too familiar and the sinking feeling that this might be Kylo Ren started to spread in your stomach.

"We found her in an alleyway. She seems to be force-sensitive as well, Supreme Leader. And since you were so fixated on deciding the fate of any other force user, we brought her back alive. The girl presumably is her daughter and could be used as fresh blood to form your new empire, if she turns out to have the abilities of her mother." A soldier behind you explained, seemingly disturbed by the presence of the stoic man in front of you. The way he described your daughter almost made you feel sick, fearing what he was able to turn your daughter into.

The stranger sighed, and even if you couldn't see behind his mask, you just knew that he was frowning. However, you could sense another emotion emanating from him. To your surprise it was concern. He sounded slightly agitated by the situation and his booming, robotic voice spat out commands.

"I don't have time for any of these games! You can bring her to the Finalizer, I will evaluate her value when I'm back. Take the daughter with her, at least she'll shut up then." With that, you got pulled back on your feet and got led into the small ship, bringing you to the giant flagship.

Much to your surprise you and your daughter didn't just get thrown into a cell, but you got private quarters. They were quite enough for just the both of you, even though it left you wondering why you as prisoners deserved the luxury of having personal quarters, but you didn't complain. You were glad that you could at least provide some sort of safety. Regardless it was still quite isolating. The only people you were in contact with was the one officer, that informed you about the status of your stay, or the tiny food-delivery droids, who may or may not sometimes have been victims of your uneasiness, being hit with an inanimate object if they startled you.

It has been four days since you arrived on the Finalizer and still no sign of the Supreme Leader, who was supposed to judge your worth to the First Order. You had just put your daughter to bed, as the massive steel door slid open, heavy footsteps breaking the silence of your quarters. It was the man, who you ought to be the Supreme Leader, still in his previous uniform. Out of fear you grabbed a little flower pot and stood up from the small kitchen table and walked towards a corner of the room, creating as much space between you as possible. The masked figure, however, didn't even bother to acknowledge your fear and just walked inside, stepping as close as he could get.

"Are you going to launch that at me too?" Were his first words directed to you, the humor mixed with concern catching you somewhat off guard.

"Depending on what you will do next I might even resort to a few other methods." You shot back, taking the opportunity to step back into the light for him to see you better. As your face was out of the shadows and he saw your face clearly for the first time, causing him to make a halt and take the time to - at least presumably - observe you from head to toe.

He reached up to the edge of his helmet, and with the press of a button, it unlocked itself, revealing an almost-forgotten face. Black, long hair fell to his shoulder, his eyes piercing through you with an unexpectantly soft expression. It was Ben, or how he liked to be called now Kylo Ren. Admittedly you wanted to break out crying right then and there, but you controlled your emotions, not letting him believe that you were vulnerable.

"So it's really you, isn't it? I never dreamt of seeing you again." His voice sounded different, much more mature, but also much more broken.

"I could as you the same question, even though only one of us turned out remotely fine." You snapped, watching him sigh in frustration.

"Y/N, I'm sor-" He started, but you cut him off quickly.

"No! I don't want to hear it. This is not a thing that you just apologize for! Tell me what you want from me and leave, I can't stand your presence anymore." He retreated slightly, obviously startled by your sudden outburst, but as he did you could see tears forming in his eyes. After taking his mask off, he didn't look like Kylo Ren, he looked like Ben Solo. The Ben Solo who dreamt of being a pilot like his father, but was so in need of getting any sort of validation that he chose the path of the Force. The Ben Solo that snuck in your room after a bad dream, just to have someone to talk to. And the Ben Solo that was your closest and dearest friend since childhood. Now the facade of the stoic leader slipped away and he turned into the same broken boy, you used to comfort back then.

Putting your hand to your temple, you sighed and moved closer to him, being able to look at his complete appearance. He didn't recoil, as you brought your hands to his face in a try to study all his features more closely. His facial structure was way more defined than it used to be, even though dark circles have formed under his eyes, he still was one of the most handsome men you've ever seen.

"What do you need, Ben? Tell me, please." You spoke softly, pushing your previous anger back inside your head. The mention of his birthname made him flinch a little but you would never call him Kylo Ren. You just couldn't.

"I didn't want to end up like this. I'm sorry. You probably won't believe me, but I truly am. I hoped you joined the Resistance again, you would have been safer there. That you're here is all my fault, but I can't risk them shooting you. I wouldn't allow it."

"I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this later, but I believe you. I wanted to join the Resistance, but I was afraid of their judgment. Since the fall of the temple, everyone is completely on edge." You explained still trying to repress your tears. Kylo, on the other hand, had started crying silently, leading you to wipe away the tears rolling down his cheeks, as you had done so many times before.

The proximity of your body to his made you grow reckless, slowly wrapping your arms around his torso while rubbing his back comfortingly. This unexpected action made his body tense up at the feeling of yours pressed against him, yet after a few moments, he eased into it, returning the hug reluctantly.

"I missed you so much." Was the only thing leaving your lips, while you enjoyed the well-known feeling of his arms wrapped around you.

"Oh, you have no idea." He chuckled sadly.

After a while, you pulled away looking at his helpless expression staring back at you. Then, the question you have expected for so long left his lips.

"How old is she? Is- is she mi- " You knew who he was talking about and why he was asking these exact questions.

"She's five. Do the maths." His face was a mixture of all possible emotions one could feel.

"So, she is my daughter?" He asked as if to make sure that he wasn't projecting anything into this situation. You playfully nudged his shoulder, acting like you were offended by his assumption of you sleeping with someone else.

"Of course she is. You know, sometimes I even think she is a carbon copy of you, with the same exact temper like her father." For the first time in six years, you saw him genuinely smile and it made your heart flutter in your chest.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? I almost had a heart attack, as my soldiers called her your daughter. What's her name? Is she alright?"

You laughed at his now awoken fatherly instincts kicking in.

"I was going to tell you, but think of a way how to do it first. I didn't want to anger your uncle and cause you to be punished. And then, you..." You stopped leaving the rest to be unsaid, "I named her Y/D/N. It was a difficult choice to decide that without you, but I truly liked that name." You threw a quick glance at the closed door to your bedroom, "She isn't hurt or anything, even though I have to admit that one of the troopers might harm her."

Kylo looked relieved by your affirmation that she was alright. He had barely ever seen her, but now that he was sure of the fact that she was definitely his daughter, he felt the strong sense of forming a connection with his child. And as if your daughter sensed the presence of her father - well, maybe she did? -, she entered the room, still half asleep, rubbing her eyes lazily.

"Mommy, what's going on? Who is that?" She asked in a timid voice, her black hair looking like a complete mess.

You looked at Kylo, whose smile was even bigger than before. He turned to you, seeking your approval to approach her, since he didn't want to overstep your boundaries right now, figuring he had caused you enough stress in the last few years. The look of permission on your face, let him know that it was alright, so he crouched down to her level and smiled at her.

"Hey little one, you don't know me yet, but I'll hope that can change. I'm Ben, me and you mommy knew each other pretty well back then." For a moment you were startled that he was using his real name, but you didn't have much time to dwell on it, because your daughter immediately got the hint and knew who was standing - well, crouching - in front of her. She launched forward, right into his arms, giggling happily and talking some nonsense. He lifted her up into his arms, whilst laughing with her. If anyone of his inferiors or superiors would see this, they probably wouldn't be able to trust their own eyes anymore.

You caught one snippet of the chat they were having and it made your heart feel heavy, but also filled you with joy.

"I missed so much of your life, and I promise you that I'm going to make up for it, my little star."

You didn't sleep that night - at least not in your bed -, since Kylo spent the rest of the night talking with you and Y/D/N. He even put her to bed, when she fell asleep on the couch between the both of you. After that, you spent some time with him, talking some stuff out and comforting each other. It felt like you never were apart from each other. You fell asleep on the couch, and he made sure to drape a soft blanket on your shoulder, leaving a light kiss on top of your forehead. Everything seemed to fall in place after all the chaos you had to endure. Maybe you got another chance to be happy again.


End file.
